teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Simmons
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Myles Erlick |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Eric Simmons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| pleasant, positive, easy-going, funny, sweet, charming, cocky, intelligent, forgiving, responsible, ambitious, |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 337 Riverdale Dr |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Tori Hunt (girlfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Morgan, D'Angelo, Bambi, Dionne, Trevor, Wyatt, Aysia, Asher, Coco, Natalie |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "You should never be afraid, just let go" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }|Passion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Eric Simmons is a major character on Teen Justice. Eric is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Personality He can be depicted as smoking hot, with intense eyes and smoldering appeal, smart, wry, a bit more mature than his peers, Eric is the new teenager at school who moved there from Atlanta. He is somewhat reluctantly forced to live with his dad. He is the brooding "bad boy" type that girls fall for. Relationships Tori= Songs S6= ;Solos oie_4204463jOCK0Yc-5.png|What Do You Mean? (Hard at Work)|link=What Do You Mean? Noabi.png|Sweet Caroline (Someday, I'll Be There)|link=Sweet Caroline MV5BMjI1MDg5OTQzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzEwNzI0OQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Hourglass (No Regrets)|link=Hourglass (S6) ;Duets Ep4f (ddb39).jpg|Smile (Tori) (There Is Music in You)|link=Smile ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Reccurring Character Category:Teen Justice